


Pet Names

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1 percent actions, 100 percent unadulterated fluff, 99 percent dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: Seungcheol tries out a slew of different pet names





	

"Hey, baby." 

Jihoon looks up from his phone and glares at his boyfriend as he takes the empty seat beside him on the couch. "No."  

"What?" 

"No." 

"No, what?" 

"Don't call me that." 

"Call you what?" 

"Baby." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not a baby." 

Seungcheol laughs loudly and shakes his head at Jihoon's silliness. Jihoon meanwhile only glares harder at the older boy. 

"Awe, Jagiya, you're so cute when you're like this." 

"YAH! You can't use that one either!" 

"What's wrong with jagiya?" 

"No." 

"Okay... What about darling?" 

Jihoon only glares. 

"Sweetheart?" 

Jihoon glares more. 

"Puddin'?" 

"I'm not a fucking dessert." 

"Of course not, baby; you're the main course" 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

"Well what about... Dumpling?" 

"No." 

"Lamb Chop?" 

"No." 

"Bok Choy?" 

Jihoon narrows his eyes at his boyfriend with a look of utter disbelief. 

"Frittata?" 

"The fuck is a frittata?" 

"How about I call you... Burger?" 

"Burger. Really. That's the pet name you decide to go with?" 

"Well, you're not giving me many options here." 

Jihoon rolls his eyes again. 

Seungcheol excitedly snaps his fingers. "I got it!" 

"No." 

"You haven't even heard it yet." 

"Don't care." 

"Please, Jihoon! Give it a chance!!" 

"Fine! Whatever, just say it!" 

"Alright, so, from this point forward, I, Choi Seungcheol, am going to call you... wait for it... let me let the excitement build for a moment... are you ready?... for your new amazing pet name... the super awesome name.... made by your always supportive boyfriend... for his adorable boyfriend--" 

"Yah! Choi Seungcheol I swear to god just say it!" 

"Lee Jihoon, your new pet name is going to be... Tater tot." 

Jihoon stares at Seungcheol for a moment with a glare on his face as Seungcheol falls onto the floor laughing 

Jihoon stands from the couch. "I'm done." 

"Wait," Seungcheol gasps in-between laughs. "Tater tot, come back." 

"Nope," Jihoon says as he walks off down the hall. 

"But tater tot!" 

"Fuck off, Choi." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. It's not much but I mostly wanted to post something for Woozi's birthday.  
> Sometimes shit happens, and I have some pretty shitty days, but just seeing Woozi's smile, or hearing his laugh never fails to bring a smile to my face. I really do love and appreciate him, as well as all of the other members of Seventeen. Without them I don't know if I would be as big of a fan of k-pop as I am, or if I would have made the friends that I did.   
> So what I'm trying to say in as corny of a way as possible is that I owe a lot to Seventeen, and I'm so proud of how far they have come. I hope everyone continues to keep supporting them until there 80 years old and wearing suspenders because they have to not because of a dance move.
> 
> Also don't forget to vote for Seventeen's "Pretty U" for Best Dance Performance and Song of the Year in this years MAMA awards. I know the chances of them winning are slim to nothing, but miracles can happen <3
> 
> Thanks for reading~ and have a beautiful rest of your day!!


End file.
